Pet
by grandlinegirl
Summary: Kiba tries to please his Master, Naruto, in order to reap a nice reward. Warnings: D/s, Oral.


Hello, lovelies!

This was a drabble gift for someone on y gal. She asked me for some Seme!NarutoxKiba smut, and this is the result.

Warnings: D/s, Oral.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"C'mon," Naruto ordered, holding the leather leash tightly, giving it a rough yank.

The blond looked down from his perch on the edge of the sofa, where Kiba was settled on his hands and knees. He tugged again, drawing the brunette closer, so that he was nudging against his leg.

Kiba glared defiantly, his dark eyes glistening with wild anger and humiliation, his voice tense as he spoke, "Naru-"

"Pet's don't talk unless their Master gives them permission," Naruto interjected. "I didn't say you could talk."

Kiba's lips peeled back in a silent snarl, his fangs glistening. Despite his attitude, his shoulders dropped and his head lowered in submission.

"Good. Now put that mouth to good use."

Smirking, Naruto reached for the waistband of his pants and fingered the fastenings until they were undone. He drew them down until they were settled around his feet, his straining flesh freed. A hiss bubbled up from his throat as it was exposed to the cool air, and he reached down to wrap a hand around it, stroking once, twice.

"Come here."

When Kiba had settled himself on his knees in between his thighs, Naruto reached with his free hand to stroke the soft brown locks affectionately.

"Good boy."

Jutting his hips forward, he rubbed the leaking head of his arousal against pursed lips. Precome spread across them, leaving them glistening under the dim lighting in the living room.

"Suck it," the blond commanded. "Show me what that pretty mouth can do."

Kiba growled in warning, but he still reached out to grasp the turgid length. Leaning forward, he lapped at the tip, eyes fluttering closed. A soft moan left him as he thoroughly enjoyed and savoured the taste of his Master. Holding the base steady, his tongue trailed hotly up and down, finding and teasing each protruding vein.

"Mmm, good, Kiba," Naruto breathed, his hand coming to rest on top of the brunette head.

Humming in appreciation of the praise, Kiba gently, carefully, ran the points of his fangs up and down the length. The tip of his tongue teased underneath the head, stimulating the sensitive area he knew to be there. His dark eyes flicked up, watching every twitch of pleasure that crossed his Master's face as he worked. His tongue dug into the seeping slit before he took a deep, steadying breath. Relaxing his throat, he wrapped his lips around the head, swirling his tongue in lazy circles as he prepared to descend.

"_Hah_," Naruto panted. "Take it, pet. Take me down your throat."

Kiba's eyes never left the bright blue ones above as he slowly began to slide downwards, feeding the rigid shaft into his mouth. He didn't stop until his nose rested in coarse blond curls, and then he did for only a few moments to compose himself. His hands gripped tanned thighs to steady himself as he pulled back, leaving only the head in the wet heat of his mouth, and then he fell back down. He began a steady rhythm of bobbing his head, his pace slow yet steady.

"Oh, _yesss_. Faster, Kiba," Naruto groaned.

The blonds' head fell back, eyes sliding shut in absolute pleasure as his fingers tensed, gripping through brown strands tightly. His other arm stretched out across the back of the couch, his hold white-knuckled on the plush fabric.

Seeing that he was pleasing his Master thoroughly, Kiba's lips twitched into a small, contented smile. His fingers dug into tanned flesh as he picked up his pace. His mouth watered as he moved, the pooling saliva dripping down the length in his throat, slicking his movements. It spilled downwards in sparkling rivulets until a small puddle formed on the couch between tanned thighs.

Naruto's body tensed under his pet's talented ministrations. His control was slipping, loud moans and groans spilling almost constantly from him now. Heat pooled and coiled dangerously in his stomach, warning him of his imminent release. His hips lifted off the couch, seeking more of the unbelievably tight heat.

"So..._close_... Drink it all, pet..."

Kiba moved with the thrusts of his Master's hips, using it to his advantage to increase the speed and force of his actions. One hand moved back to the base of the length, his thumb rubbing circles on the underside of it. He felt as the body above him tensed and prepared for release and he did as well. Backing off, his hand stroked the rigid flesh as his mouth worked on the head, nipping and sucking at irregular intervals to bring his Master off.

"_K-Kiba_..."

Naruto's body writhed as tendrils of scorching heat shot up and down his spine. It exploded  
through his stomach, hips and finally up his length. A wild cry bubbled from his throat as he came, his release spilling hotly onto his pet's waiting tongue.

Kiba moaned as a splattering of come coated his mouth and tongue. He continued his movements with his hand, milking his Master of his complete release. When it was done, he let the spent length drop from his mouth and he hummed happily as he savoured the salty, bitter liquid for a moment before swallowing it. A dribble of white streaked down his chin but he didn't notice, his eyes locked on his Master.

Naruto grinned, a satisfied sigh leaving him as he leaned forward once more. He scooped up the drip on his finger and brought it to Kiba's mouth, watching as a pink tongue darted out to clean it up. His fingers gently grasped his pet's chin and he leaned down to press their lips together.

"Good boy," he chuckled, placing a kiss in wayward brunette hair. "Time for your reward."

The blond watched as dark eyes lit up, and he took the black leather leash in hand once more. Pulling his clothes back in place, he began walking towards the bedroom, dragging his pet behind him.


End file.
